


To Be So L0nley

by Michaelcliffy07



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Homophobic Language, M/M, Small Towns, Therapy, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1950-09-28
Updated: 1950-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelcliffy07/pseuds/Michaelcliffy07
Summary: Harry is conservative but he falls inlove with louis whats going to happen....a chef au
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Most people hated harry exept for the select few. harry lived in a small town somewhere at the bottom of the states. he was brought up in a strict conservative family. he was the perfect little boy;he never got into fights( physiscal ones anyway) and was always seen as a ladies man. he had very strong veiws and little "friends". trust me he was a god looking human but if you got to know him you wouls rethink the boy altogether.

louis was short. very short but he was strong. he was your perfect liberal grown boy. actually he lived in the same small town as harry. he aswell had strong veiws.

he was a happy boy and had 3 amazing best friends. never had a girl friend but. then again he never let it slip his mind. he may look like a nerdy looking lad but if you got to know him you would rethibk the boy altogether.

Both of them had graduated and were both living in the small town of kistfield. they both worked at a restaurant.

both boys from a young age strived to cook and always wanted to make a courier out of it.

this is where the story starts in the kitchen.

Harry walked over to the desk where the orders of food were slowly coming to an end. at this time its only the people who work late so its quiet. well it would be if a certain irish blond and and an short boy weren't always pissing around.

he grabbed the little sheet of paper and read over the order before making the dish and bringing it back over to the desk so the waiters could give it to the customer. he never spared the waiters a glance "imagine being so lazy that you cant even get a full time job what loosers."He silently thought to himself

*time skip after harrys shift*

Harrys lives by himself in a detached house near the out skirts of town. when he got home he cooks dinner and falls asleep on his sofa. alone thats what he always is. he loves to deny it but hes so lonely he questions if hes really there.

this is what happens everday

how it always is.

"do you ever think he smiles" louis wisper to the blond boy

Niall laughs his contagious laugh and harry must of heard it by the way he furrowed his eye brows and stomped away doing his job on his own like he always does.

me and niall finish our shift and wait in the cold , damp and dark car park. Liam and Zayn work as waiters at the restaurant and they all live together in there shared appartment

the boys have been friends since early school days and just never faded.

A party was happening a few doors down and they had been invited.

so there Louis was music blasting in his ears and bright lights shining all-around him.

eventhough he's surrounded by people he couldn't feel more alone.

Harry woke up after a nightmare of some sort he know what the dream was about but he didn't let it slip his mind. it's 6:45 better get ready for work.

work was the same he cooks every day he very much get bored of it. the love became a tolerance and now I have to put up with a shitty job with annoying staff.

Louis was looking extra Louis today. he could tell he put eyeliner on." it's a girl's thing why is he waring eyeliner. what a freek."

harry didn't actually feel that he knew he had a major fat ass chrush on Louis but didn't like to admit it. infact he didn't for a reason let's talk about how Harry was less Harry then he usually was


	2. 2

Another day at the restaurant went as the last. the sound of warm running water from the sinks and the sizzle of the cooking food.

harry has his lunch breaks at the park just a few minutes away from work.He sits there each afternoon with a ham and cheese sandwich and watches the birds fly past. birds like to fly together they fly in big colony. 

The lanky man thinks to himself how he wants to have that to not feel so lonely because he really doesn't have anyone. and nobody has him.

he lifts his head up to see a smaller man come sit beside him. "fascinating things arnt they" he says almost in a wisper not to scare them or ruin the mood. harry didn't say anything just nodded his head and carried on eating.

"I'm Louis by the way" the little man held out his little hand to be shook. harry didn't even flinch. Louis lowers his hand and sat back "well I'm sure you probably know that, we have been working together for a while"

the smallest big of guilt landed in Harry's stomach "sorry" he wipers but it's not very audioable . Louis heard it though he tried to contain a smile "hey it's not your fault" he playfully punches his shoulder "I never started a conversation either" 

harry hums in agreement

"shit my shift starts in 5 minutes do you want to walk with me?" Louis questions

"yeah just try not to swear"he murmured

to be honest Louis was quite shocked at this but didn't question it and they walked and chatted. 

well Louis was the one talking harry just walked by his side as the small man went off on random rambles

just as they were about to walk in harry asked "don't you hang around with the blond boy where is he?"

"oh Niall yeah he's a bit hungover poor lad" he says sarcastically and rolls his eyes when Louis turns around to walk in harry qwirked up a little smile.

something he hadn't been able to do without forcing it for ages.

**  
afterwork if Harry doesn't fall asleep on his sofa he goes to his mother's to check on her.

he waits patiently on the porch after rinsing the door bell as his mother welcomes him with a hug.

harry stiffens. he forces a smile and enters the stupidity big house. he welcomes his step dad with a simple nod .

"dinners nearly ready harry you can set the table yeah?"  
**  
after setting the table he remembers the lunch time conversation with Louis. again he smiles.  
both of his parents look at each other. "what is it harry did you meet a girl" his step dad asked over the other side of the table.

he stopped smiling now   
his past flashing over again

"erm yeah she's really pretty" he lies

they can't know about Louis not like this again

he doesn't want to end up like the Liam insident

"oh that's lovely dear what's here name" his mother asked 

nononononono

he isn't trained enough for this 

"lo-louise" he stuttered out 

great, fantastic WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT HARRY.

he never stutters but his parents just smile and nod 

the dinner just ends up with a q and a with this *Louise*

finally harry drives back home and falls asleep on the sofa again.


End file.
